Cautivos
by Eienhy
Summary: Llega la noche brillante y demoledora, llega él para salvarte de la oscuridad de tu corazón... Christian X ?


Esto tiene que empezar con una aclaración.

Para quién leea en este momento, esto es un fic donde el chrolli no existe. Es sobre Christian y su sensualidad, su erotismo, y el deseo que causa no sólo en Olli, sino en las mismas fans de la serie, digo mismas porque este fic es un fic donde no encontraran insinuación de Olli u otro hombre, y no lo hay por que es un fic dirigido a las fans de Christian o del actor que lo interpreta. Y aunque me incluyo en este punto, yo no soy más que una mera directriz, un narrador que ve lo que sucede pero no participa.

Es también un fic hecho de una petición que me hizo mi querida amiga Ydiel medio en broma pero que me tome enserio. Y es también uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños.

en resumen este es un fic Christian X (pongan su nombre aquí)

Sabiéndolo, y si lo desean, adelante, bienvenidas a él.

* * *

**Cautivos**

Te tiene atrapada. No hay escape. Entre la pared y su cuerpo estás tú. No, no hay salida. Sus manos apoyadas a los costados de tu cabeza te impiden intentar huir por algún lado. Aunque huir es innecesario, honestamente ni te ha pasado por la cabeza.

Él te sonríe. Una media sonrisa seductora, conocedora de su propio encanto se despliega ante ti como la cola de un pavo real.

-Hermosa-te dice- está noche soy tuyo.

Y tú tiemblas, reconoces el acento germano en su voz; el idioma español nunca te sonó tan fuerte, tan demandante, tan asfixiante y sexy. Sus ojos se clavan en los tuyos, quieres huirles pero hay algo en ellos que te mantienen ahí, embobada con el color azul tan profundo que tienen, buscando con los tuyos un algo que no puedes descifrar.

-¿A qué hora llega?-te dice y tú no tienes idea de lo que te habla-¿o no llegará esta noche?

Ahora le entiendes, ahora recuerdas. Y piensas: "¿Que debería hacer?" Él lo sabe, sabe que el tiempo a tu lado es reducido. Se trata de una noche, sólo una. Y no tiene la intención de dejarte pensar demasiado, mucho menos que te preguntes cosas innecesarias. No, no va a perder el tiempo.

Inclina su rostro y tú, estupefacta, luchas por seguir perdida en su mirada. Sientes su respiración ondular por tus mejillas, está tan cerca ya que has perdido la nitidez de su mirada. Se acerca más, sus labios rozan los tuyos y tú cierras tus ojos con anticipación. Y así hala tu labio inferior muy suavemente, apenas pellizcándolo, su aliento rosa el tuyo. Aguantas la respiración cuando su boca regresa, más tibia, más húmeda. Toma tus labios, los envuelve, los saborea con su lengua, los abre con ímpetu, con seguridad…

Apenas eres consciente de que sus manos han dejado la pared, ahora están en tu cadera y sus dedos presionan tu piel con firmeza. De pronto, con un movimiento brusco, esas manos te atraen. Tu cadera choca con él, tu pecho también; sus brazos te rodean y te pegan a su cuerpo, todo eso mientras su boca asalta la tuya sin reservas.

Suspiras y te aferras a su camisa apenas con tus dedos. Él te estruja, su calor comienza a derretirte. Sus labios se apartan lento de los tuyos, su lengua los prueba una vez más antes de irse e inclina más el rostro para que esa misma lengua recorra tu cuello, para que esos mismos labios dejen besos esparcidos ahí y los deja viajar un poco hacía tu clavícula.

En tanto, sus manos recorren tu espalda, se deslizan por encima de tu ropa, llegan a tus omoplatos y bajan de nuevo hasta tu cintura; con una mano toma tu cuello, te obliga a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y entonces vuelve a besarte. Su otra mano continua el descenso por tu cuerpo, sigue la línea de tu cadera, acaricia tu nalga y la aprieta por encima del vestido. Pero parece insatisfecho, su mano levanta el vestido poco a poco, sólo para tocar tu piel debajo de este.

Te estremeces, no hace falta que te lo diga. Suspiras dentro de su boca y el sonríe sobre tus labios. Se separa de ti un poco. Te permite mirarlo con aquella luz pálida de luna que se cuela por la ventana. Respiras lento, con dificultad.

Lo miras, te deleitas con la visión de su cuerpo. El jean ajustado a sus fuertes piernas, el cinturón café abrazando su cadera, la camisa azul a medio abrochar… toda su imagen es perfecta, es sencilla, es masculina, te encanta. Te detienes en los pliegues de la camisa, entre los botones sin abrochar se asoma la piel de su pecho. Sin darte cuenta levantas la mano, tus dedos alcanzan la piel de su pecho, su piel es tibia, lisa… te gusta.

Él sonríe, te sonríe como siempre, con esa aura de todo poderoso. Y piensas, levantando el rostro, que es un maldito Dios. Un Rey de los cielos germanos que vino sólo para mostrarte un pedacito del paraíso. Y entonces eres tú quien sonríe porque te das cuenta que eres tú quien tiene el control. Eres especial, él ha venido sólo por ti. Un Dios que se fija de una humana, no lo hace por cualquier cosa. Esa mujer debe tener algo, un algo que lo ha seducido y hecho bajar de los cielos para poder adorarla. Él te adorará esta noche. Pero sabes, esta noche también, te devorará

Él corresponde a tu sonrisa. Te dice que sí, que tienes razón tan sólo con su mirada. Pero también te dice, que el control, lo has perdido ya. Toma tu mano, la envuelve con la suya, la dirige a su cuello, y la suelta ahí. Te pide que te aferres a él, y es un consejo apropiado porque sus manos bajan por tu cadera, se posicionan por debajo de tus muslos, y sin saber cómo te levanta; tus piernas abrazan su torso, y él te besa empotrándote contra la pared.

Su fuerza te sorprende gratamente, te sientes completamente en sus manos, y eso lejos de molestarte te fascina… da la vuelta, se dirige hasta la cama. Te suelta en el colchón, te deja caer casi violentamente, y su violencia también te encanta, porque es deliciosa.

Trepa sobre la cama, sobre ti. Se yergue a horcajadas sobre tus piernas. Ves, embelesada, como se quita la camisa, botón a botón te deja ver el color de su piel. Y deseas que tus dedos puedan alcanzarlo. Después es el turno del cinturón; desata la hebilla, escuchas el tintineo antes de que tire de ella para liberar el pantalón. Y te mira. Quieto, te espera.

Comprendes el mensaje, te incorporas y te sientas, tus manos liberan el botón del pantalón; estás nerviosa y tus manos tiemblan, y lo hacen más cuando las diriges a la cremallera. Respiras lentamente mientras lo haces. Entre la tela del bóxer, adivinas que él está despierto, sí, despierto. Lo tocas con la punta de tus dedos y sientes la humedad por debajo de la tela, la dureza…su ansiedad.

Cuando levantas la vista, sus profundos ojos azules te arrollan cual ola de mar. "No seas tímida" te dicen "¡Vamos, tómalo!" Y tú ardes en deseo, lo quieres a él, lo quieres como prisionero. Lo quieres atado a tu cama, preso entre tus piernas. Así que sonríes al tiempo que tu mano libera su miembro de la tela del bóxer. Vas a mostrarle tu deseo, vas a entregárselo. A cambio lo único que pides es su corazón jadeante, sus labios y que se quede toda la noche. Es todo.

Tus dedos lo acarician, lo escuchas gemir. Lo tocas, lo estrujas, vas y derribas sus puertas. Lo haces tuyo con sólo ese toque. Él te deja hacer lo que quieras, era eso lo que él quería. Así que lentamente lo pruebas, y él comienza a desbordándose como una copa llena.

Te detiene, toma tus manos, para después recostarte en la cama. Sus labios buscan los tuyos, te besa con deseo, con el mismo deseo que le has trasmitido. Sus manos ansiosas te quitan el vestido, la ropa interior; te desnuda, con rapidez pero con sensualidad.

Y después sus pupilas te miran de arriba abajo, observan el paisaje; y después con una sonrisa en los labios se sumerge en el. Te besa en los labios, te besa en el hombro, te besa los pechos, saborea todo de ellos, los acaricia, los estruja… sus besos bajan por tu abdomen a tu ombligo, se deslizan por tu cadera, por tus piernas. La humedad de sus labios llega a tus pies, introduce tus dedos en su boca, te hace cosquillas aquella humedad cálida y te gusta; a través de su lengua te lanza pequeños escalofríos que te recorren la columna vertebral.

Sus manos regresan a tus piernas, las acaricia con la punta de los dedos o con la palma entera. Separa tus muslos y besa el interior de estos alternando en cada pierna. Tú suspiras, gimes, te aferras a las sabanas bajo tus manos. Su lengua explora algo más adentro, justo ahí entre tus piernas y tus suspiros se levan más.

Cuando se retira no lo hace por completo, intercambia su lengua por sus dedos. Se yergue, te mira, te obliga a mirarlo. Sus ojos, esos ojos van a matarte, piensas, mientras él te excita con suavidad pero con contundencia. Estás segura, nunca olvidarás esto, no importa si es un sueño, es tan agradable que te quedarías dormida para siempre.

Él se remueve. Se aparta para quitarse lo poco que le queda de ropa. Cuando regresa se coloca entre tus piernas, sus manos en tu cadera. Sientes su miembro húmedo cerca de ti, golpeando suavemente, pugnando por entrar en ti. Pero espera… espera y te mira… sus labios se despegan…

-¿Estás segura?

Tú lo miras, suspiras intentando calmar tu corazón, tu deseo…

-Sólo quedarme con lo que tengo sería aburrido-contestas.

Valiente y sensual mueves tu cadera, lo invitas y él acepta. Lentamente se interna en tu cuerpo, lo sientes. Caliente, duro, fuerte, delicioso. Gimes, si, lo haces y cierras los ojos extasiada. Él te levanta, te sienta a horcajadas en sus piernas, te penetra más profundo al tiempo que te abraza.

Es perfecto, es perfecto. Estás en sus brazos, sientes su piel, sus músculos, su calor. Y ahora, es tuyo, tuyo… y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para contradecirte. Cómo el hombre que es hará todo lo que quiera, pero en el proceso hará todo lo que tú quieras. No tienes miedo, ni culpa, ¡al diablo todo! Este es un momento dorado, un momento que sólo será una vez.

Te levanta y te ayudas con las piernas; sale con gentileza y se sumerge en ti de nuevo. Parece dispuesto a llevarte lento hasta el final. Lento para que la dulce agonía dure hasta que salga el Sol.

De nuevo tu espalda toca el colchón y sus movimientos se vuelven más libres, más fuertes y excitantes. Comienza a agitarse algo dentro de ti con cada movimiento. Se funden en uno, lo sientes, a él y a ti, como aislados de todo y todos. Tu respiración y la suya toman el mismo ritmo, hasta llegas a pensar que sus corazón laten también en unísono.

Quizás es así, quizás no, pero no importa. Él es tuyo, tú eres suya. Ambos comparten la noche, la travesía al paraíso. Te toma y lo tomas. Así, lento, cadencioso y luego, rápido y demoledor… te destroza por dentro. No, no tu cuerpo, tu alma. Sí, la construye para ti de nuevo. Es demoledor, asfixiante; comienzas a amarlo aunque sea sólo por esa noche, amarlo de verdad. Y cuando te destruye, te envía al cielo. Una pequeña muerte, una maravillosa muerte, un orgasmo que sacude tu interior, que eleva tu voz y te quiebra. Y él está contigo… eso es lo mejor de todo.

Sale de ti, se recuesta a tu lado y te abraza. Tú apoyas tu mejilla en su pecho, tus dedos le acarician, se divierten con sus tetillas. Sonríes. Estás satisfecha y levantas el rostro buscando una sonrisa de correspondencia y la encuentras tallada en su rostro.

-eres un príncipe-murmuras. Un príncipe azul que llegó para salvarte de un día difícil, de un día donde te sentiste particularmente sola. Sí, el fue la gota de color dentro de un paisaje gris. Limpió las lágrimas que rodaban en tu interior y sepultó tus miedos.

Él te sonríe, deposita un beso en tu frente y estrecha el abrazo.

-Buenas noches-te murmura- my lady.

* * *

Wola! dejo la formalidad de la aclaración jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. Aunque sea un poquito.

Ydiel, es un fic un poco arriesgado, pero espero te guste... espero que de verdad, de verdad te guste.

Buenas noches a todas...

ciao!


End file.
